dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion of Super Heroes Season 3
In the third and final season, it's been three years since Brainiac has been defeated, and the Legion of Super-Heroes have began new changes as Brainiac 5 redeems himself in front of his fellow Legionnaires as their new leader, while the Legion face off against his evil ancestor, Brainiac 6. The main focus of the third season would have been Brainiac 5's return, while trying to redeem himself after the second season's finale and the evil Brainiac 6 trying to destroy the Legion. Characters: Heroes: *Legion of Super-Heroes: **Clark Kent/Superman (Yuri Lowenthal) - more older and wiser than he is like they said he might be **Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Chloe Bennett) - Clark's cousin and Brainy's love interest **Kell-El/Superman X (Yuri Lowenthal) - reduced into a regular character with 7 episodes **Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (Andy Milder) **Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (Kari Wahlgren) **Brainiac 5.1. (Adam Wylie) - returns with human emotions (Anger, Disgust, Fear, Happy, Sadness and Surprise), and has been nominated the new leader of the Legion as he tries to make up for his actions, and slowly falls in love with Supergirl **Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl (Heather Hogan) **Chuck Taine/Bouncing Boy (Michael Cornacchia) **Luorno Durgo/Triplicate Girl (Kari Wahlgren) **Brin Londo/Timber Wolf (Shawn Harrison) **Reep Daggle/Chameleon Boy (Alexander Polinsky) **Blok (Nolan North) **Dawnstar (Bettina Bush) **Princess Jeka Wynzorr/Sensor (Jessica DiCicco) - originally Princess Projectra of the Planet Orlando, later become Sensor **Drake Burroughs/Wildfire (Josh Keaton) - the new loose cannon of the Legion, who butts heads with his fellow Legionnaires **Ganglios/Tellus (Thomas Dekker) - originally a member of the Dark Circle, under the order of Brainy's mother, but later joined the Legion **Tasmia Mallor/Shadow Lass (Jasika Nichole) **Douglas Nolan/Ferro Lad (Dave Wittenberg) - Ferro Lad's twin brother **Pol Krinn/Magnetic Kid (Felix Alvita) - Cosmic Boy's little brother **Gim Allon/Colossal Boy (Adam Wylie) **Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy (Will Wheaton) **Nura Nal/Dream Girl (Tara Platt) **Jan Arrah/Element Lad **Val Armorr/Karate Kid (Keith Ferguson) **Tenzil Kamm/Matter-Eater Lad (Alexander Polinsky) **Hart Druiter/Nemesis Kid (Keith Ferguson) **Salu Digby/Shrinking Violet (Kari Wahlgren) **Thom Kalloor/Star Boy (Bumper Robinson) **Dirk Morgana/Sun Boy **Troy Stewart/Tyroc **Jo Nah/Ultra Boy (James Arnold Taylor) **Condo Arlik/Chemical King **Jacques Foccart/Invisible Kid **Brek Bannin/Polar Boy **Jenni Ognats/XS **Legion of Substitute Heroes: ***Ral Benem/Chlorophyll Kid (Alexander Polinsky) ***Ulu Vakk/Color Kid (James Arnold Taylor) ***Drura Sehpt/Infectious Lass (Kari Wahlgren) ***Peter Dursin/Porcupine Pete (James Arnold Taylor) ***Dag Wentim/Stone Boy (Yuri Lowenthal) Villains: *Brainiac 6.0. (Corey Burton) - the main antagonist of the season, having evolved into his new form from the original Brainiac, he becomes Brainiac 6.0. to seek vengeance on the Legion, while trying to destroy them *Dark Circle: aiding Brainiac 6.0. in his plans, they are led by Brainy's mother, Brainiac 4 **Brainiac 4 (Cindy Robinson) - Brainy's long-lost mother, who was revealed to have joined the Dark Circle as their leader *Fatal Five: **Emerald Empress (Jennifer Hale) **Mano **Persuader (David Sobolov) **Tharok (David Lodge) **Validus Other Characters: *President Winema Wazzo (April Winchell) Episodes: Trivia: *The season has plot elements from DCAU episodes, New Kids in Town from Superman: The Animated Series and Far from Home from Justice League Unlimited. Category:TV Series Category:Warner Bros.